Typical interactive digital content items, such as video games, comprise a plurality of content portions defining a game engine, models, textures, sound, levels, and the like. Although a small subset of the content portions are typically needed to begin interacting with such content items, interaction with digital content items is typically prohibited until the entire content item is installed onto local storage.